1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to imaging science, and, more particularly, to automatic color deficient vision correction solution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Colors that people perceive on a substrate correspond to the amount of each wavelength of light that is reflected off the substrate that are in close proximity to each other. For color deficient individuals, a complete or a partial absence of, or abnormalities in, one or more cone types in the eye(s) results in the difficulty or the inability to differentiate between colors in the visible color spectrum. People with color vision deficiencies may encounter data that are in colors that may be difficult for them to distinguish from each other. There are currently no simple automated solutions available for color deficient individuals to decipher color content in a document that they may already possess.
Some existing solutions that deal with the correction of an image prior to producing an output are available, but these solutions operate on an assumption that a user configuring a device to produce an output of an image knows what types of correction need to be applied to the image. Some of these solutions perform the correction by requiring the user to select a correction factor for individual color planes while others require the user to select the type and degree of color blindness.
Accordingly, there is a need for an automatic color deficient vision correction solution that helps an end user in correcting an image before producing an output even if the user may have little or no knowledge of what correction should be applied. There is a need for a solution that creates a corrected image based on at least one type of color deficiency with little to no input from the user.